Maximum Ride: Tales from camp
by Animefreak66
Summary: This is a story I had to write for school...I only made a few minor adjustments. Max and the Flock find camp Hallf-Blood.


What is Max and the Flock from Maximum Ride, went to Camp Half-Blood from Percy Jackson and the Olympians?

Maximum Ride: Tales from Camp

Chapter 1

"They're gaining on us!" I shouted to my Flock. Nudge did a quick 360, and gave a little shriek.

"Told you," I muttered.

Fang was keeping pace with me, his black wings beating in harmony with mine. And yes, I said _wings_. We all have 'em; thanks to our stupid parents, and crazy psychotic scientist, who had nothing better to do then to graft avian DNA onto newborn infants! Yeah-real fun stuff!

"Let me at those metal maggots!" yelped a squirming Total.

"Iggy! Don't let go of the fleabag!" I shouted.

Iggy nodded. Total growled, and dug his claws into Iggy's arm, pushing up with all of his little puppy might. And wouldn't you know it, that bonehead wriggled his hairy little ass plum out of Iggy's arms, and started to plummet like a rock, leaving a long trail of "ahhh!" behind. Luckily a giant pine tree broke his fall. Angel (the youngest at six years old.) was in tears, dive-bombing down to her petrified pooch. We follow cautious, landing on a thin branch. With all of this commotion, I had forgotten all about the Erasers, who were now about 30 yards away. _Closer, closer, closer_ they flew. I tensed, ready to fight. Fang took a stand on my left, Nudge on my right. Right a they were about to hit us, they stopped, looking as confused as I felt. Then, one flew out at us, _clearly_ not getting the memo about stopping. Right as he made contact with a wall, a low _thrum_ came from him. This was followed by a series of spasms, and a blood-curdling scream erupting from his mouth.

_It's some kind of force field_ I thought. Then, grabbing Total and a crying Angel, we zipped off to the "safe" side of the pine tree.

Chapter 2

About 1.5 miles, and a red-eyed Angel later, we came across a…resort? No-a camp. I think. It seemed like a relatively nice place to hunker down for a bit. Right then, I made one of my world famous snap decisions, and started to descend.

"What are you _doing_!?" demanded Fang.

"I don't know…but I think its okay. I feel…safe…."

He raised a dark eyebrow at me. I ignored it, and shot down toward the buildings and people. I circled 25 feet in the air. People look up; but they weren't people. They had goat legs! And suddenly, I didn't feel like a freak! I landed, and the goat people continued walking – as if a mutant bird girl hadn't just fallen out of the sky. Fang landed quietly next to me, followed by Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel holding Total. We walked silently, wide-eyed in awe. We passed a strawberry field, and we were nearing a… What was that!? Really? A weapon shed?! Just what kind of freakin' camp was this anyway!?I closed my eyes, trying to recap everything, still walking.

"Watch out!" said Iggy, as I rammed into someone. Though how a blind dude knew I was about to crash into another dude beats the shit out of me.

Chapter 3

I was on the ground, grit sticking to the palms of my hands. I looked up at my victim. He was tall, lanky, with sun-tanned skin and mussed brown hair. He looked mad and then met my gaze. I blushed and then wiped it off my face. I was Max – fearless Max. I didn't blush! (Gazzy saz: xcept 4 fang!)

The boy, too, blushed, his brown eyes meeting mine. I ducked away. The boy got up, brushing the dust off his jeans, and then held out his hand. I took it, blushing yet again. I saw Fang narrow his eyes.

"I'm sorry," said the boy.

"It's Ok," I stammered. "I shouldn't have been… wlind balking."

Iggy, Gazzy and Total snickered, and I glared at them, cheeks flaring up. "I _meant _blind walking!" The boy chuckled.

"I am Percius Jackson-Perry for short," he said, gently stroking dirt off my cheek. I blushed even more, quaking with excitement.

"I… I'm Maximum– Max-Ride," I said .

He chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, Max," said Percy mucho sincere. "And who are they?" he asked, pointing to the Flock.

"Oh, that's Fang," I said, pointing to him. "Iggy – He's blind. Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, and Total," I said, pointing to each member.

"Oh, and we are all mutants with wings," chirped Total, "'cept for me!"

Percy looked at me interested, not even caring that a Scotty just bragged about himself.

"It's true," I said sheepishly. Then I unfolded one of my tawny wings.

Percy smiled in awe. "How _cool_!" he yelped. "You must be the children of Hermes"

Who?

"Um… no…. We were 'given' wings – not born with them."

"Oh."

"So, now what?" piped the Gasman.

"I'll give you a special camp Half-Blood tour," offered Percy.

Sweet.

Chapter 4

"That was sooo cool!" Nudge said for the twelfth time.

"We know!" Gazzy, Fang, Total, Percy, and I said in unison.

Iggy had been a sour grape – and would not shut up about his blindness. Angel was still quiet. Percy had toured us through the entire camp. Now we were sprawled out on the damp floor of Poseidon's cabin, clean and well fed.

Percy had told us the whole gig – which surprisingly was just as crazy as ours! Percy was an outsider, like us, except there were other people who were half-gods, too. Like Percy's girlfriend (I was torn inside when I heard this). Annabeth Chase was the daughter of Athena, the Goddess of wisdom. Oh – and it turns out there are other mutant freaks here: goat guys, horse dudes, and pixie-gnomy things. It was nice to not stand out. And that pine tree – her name is Thiala, and she puts this , like magical border around the camp, so that only "heroes" could come in. I guess Erasers weren't classified as "heros".

I looked over at Angel, still in her quiet state. "What's wrong with her?" I thought. Then she looked up at me, blue eye dull. Something was wrong.

Chapter 5

Somehow, I had fallen asleep before I had had the chance to talk to Angel. When I awoke, she was missing. Great. I needed to get a beeper for that kid. I looked around the cabin and was shocked to see – or not to see – everyone else gone! How long was I asleep? I stumbled to my feet and pushed the door open. And there was my Flock. And Percy. And Annabeth. They were all clean, and wearing bright orange tee shirts that said Camp Half-Blood in black letters across the chest. They were also wearing khaki cargo pants – too big on the younger ones, perfect for the older. I was still in my jeans, which were now brown and red with blood, and my tan tee shirt.

Annabeth came over to me, politely holding out a fresh shirt and a pair of pants. "Come with me," she said. I followed. She brought to a bathing area (which was a HOT SPRING!) and waited patiently as I took a long bath. I mean, really long, man. I was a prune when I came out. My sore, tense muscles relaxed so quickly from the hot water, it hurt. I sighed dreamily as my feathers aligned. It felt _soo_ good. I didn't ever want to get out. But all good things come to an end....I quickly changed, feeling the air prick at my exposed skin. I tucked in my wings as I slid the orange polyester T-shirt over my wet head, then unfurled them (Annabeth had so nicely cut out holes in the back) and felt my muscles relax. I put on my khaki-cargo pants, and slipped on some flip-flops. Then, she came from behind me and started_ braiding_ my hair into two long pigtails. _Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.... _I thought.

Chapter 6

After inhaling a mountain of breakfast, Percy took us to the battlefield. We had all picked out our weapons; I had a three-foot-long flat, silver sword, Fang a sword hook combo pair thing(like Shunsui Kyoraku from **Bleach**. Or that dude from X-Men Origins...), Gazzy a short but wide black sword, Nudge a bow and arrow combo, and Iggy a heavy metal baseball bat with spikes on the end. It took us a while to convince them that Iggy could fight. And cook. And save our butts. Angel was still gone.

"All right!" boomed Percy. "Get into sparring pairs!"

Annabeth hopped quickly to Fang's side, so I flew to Percy. Gazzy would have to watch since both Nudge and Iggy had non-separable weapons. Percy faced me and drew a pen from his pocket. Then he flicked the cap off, and a long golden sword balanced in his palm. He smirked. "Let's go!" he shouted, and we lunged at each other.

Chapter 7

"You are _really_ good," said Percy. Again….

"Thanks," I said. Again…. We had sparred and practiced for about two hours. And let me tell ya something – you haven't learned _bubkes_ until you have sparred with a god. He was an animal with his sword! Slashin' and swingin' and swipin' as if it were nothin'! He called it Riptide – and if I were to rate it on the coolness scale from 1 to 10, it would easily be a _15_. He was really cool – and Fang was jealous! (Insert evil laughter here.) And I wasn't too shabby, myself. I could twirl my sword like a baton. Little did I know just how handy this would come in.

Chapter 8

We arrived back at the cabin to find Angel curled up on the floor. "Oh, my God!" I wailed. "Angel!" My baby.

"I think you mean 'my _gods_'," hinted Percy.

I ignored him, crouching next to Angel. "Angel?" whispered. "Honey?" She turned to face me, blue eyes full of fear.

"They're coming," she whispered, eyes wide and vacant in the distance. It reminded me of a horror movie, and chills crawled down my back.

"Who's coming, sweetie?" I managed.

"Hades…and an army of Erasers."

Chapter 9

OK – I'm not one to panic. But when a little six-year-old says the lord of the dead, and an army of mutant wolf dudes are about to target you – there is an excuse. Percy and Annabeth bolted out the doors, leaving my Flock horror struck.

What seemed like a lifetime later, Annabeth appeared at the doorway, handing out our W.O.C. (for those _n00bs_ who don't know what W.O.C. is, its Weapon of Choice.) I gripped the silver sword in my hand and grinned snidely. Annabeth too, had a sword and a baseball cap- It makes her invisible….v

"They've breached the wall," she said, rushed. "We have to fight!" Fang grinned and Iggy cackled. Gazzy and Nudge looked ready. Total howled and Angel blinked. I heard the words: "I'm ready," enter my mind.

I took a deep breath and walked outside.

Chapter 10

Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't this. A mob of angry campers stood on the ground, weapons in hand. I saw the goat guys, the horse dudes, and the pixie-gnomy things. Wow. Dedication. Above us were at least 700 Erasers and one ugly Mo-fo. He spoke in a language I didn't understand, but suddenly the battle had started! I gasped as the screams of the battle pierced the sky. I unfurled my wings and took off into the air, slashing at any furry a-hole I could reach. The others had followed – Fang fighting off two at the same time. Iggy was howling with laughter, smashing his bat into the Erasers' skulls. I ripped and tore and slashed with all my might. _ That was now 20, _ I counted as yet another one fell from the wrath of my sword. I laughed and saw Percy and McDead dude fighting tooth and claw. They looked really serious; I would just let them be.

Looking down, I spotted Nudge, (what a shiny bruise she had!) Ow! Fang slashed off an Eraser's leg, and he spotted me, waving his sword-wielding hand. I giggled – it looked funny. That was the last thing I remember before something clubbed the side of my head, and I plummeted to the ground.

Chapter 11

When I awoke, I was surrounded by the Flock, Percy, and Annabeth. "Wha? Wha-happent?" I croaked groggily.

"Uh, you were hit in the head," said Gazzy.

"And you fell 200 feet down," whispered Nudge.

"You dropped like a rock," laughed Iggy.

"Fang caught you," stated Percy.

I looked at Fang. He shrugged. "It's true."

I sat up, caught my breath, and then shakily stood up. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Then I jumped on him – hugging the daylights out of the poor lad.

"You're welcome," he said, stroking my hair. Then I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him!

Chapter 12

The look on Percy's face was priceless. But I didn't care. I was safe with my Dark Knight, and that was all that mattered Oh ya, and that the rest of the Flock was OKk. Yeah, that too. McDead dude was gone, and they Erasers… ERASED! And now we were safe-for the moment anyway….

* * * * *

We spent another day at Camp Half Blood. But all good things come to an end; I've learned that the hard way. Saying our good-byes to Percy and Annabeth was harder than I would have expected. We all gave each other hugs; promising to visit. Then, we took off into the night, leaving Camp Half-Blood, and New York, behind.


End file.
